world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082014lilymerrow
galliardTartarologist GT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 03:32 -- 03:32 GT: Merrow. 03:33 AA: Oh, hello Mavico. 03:33 GT: I think I found a loophole. 03:33 AA: A loophole in what? 03:34 GT: The whole black romance thing. 03:34 AA: Lily, WE already told you. WE ARE no longer interested. 03:34 GT: Yeah, I know. 03:35 GT: That's what I'm saying. I found a loophole that means we don't actually have to be in a kisme...sisitude? Kismeship? 03:36 GT: Kisme-whatsit. You know what I mean. 03:37 AA: I already don't have to. Your mother only said that you could only fill a quadrant with me, she didn't put me under any compulsion to fill it. 03:37 AA: But let me hear your loophole. 03:37 GT: OK, look at this: http://prntscr.com/4elof6 03:38 AA: I see. So you mean to use a black relationship with someone else to torment me. 03:38 GT: Yesss, exactly. 03:38 AA: The problem here is that I don't see myself being tormented by you being concuscipient with anyone else. 03:39 AA: Acenia doesn't like the idea of you and me together anyway. While traditionally a matesprit wouldn't have much say in my black quadrants, I have no real problem indulging her. 03:40 GT: Well, I mean, you kind of just have to pretend to be pissed. It's not like she's gonna know. 03:40 AA: She's an Oracle, Lily. 03:41 GT: Fine, maybe I'll just pursue a black romance with Acenia or something. Libz'll like that. Keeping her precious racial purity. 03:42 AA: ...with Acenia? 03:43 GT: Well, I mean, she's the obvious candidate. The two of us are the only ones who can really understand each other, so we'll be able to get under each other's skins a whole lot easier. Plus, I've already gotten on her nerves a fair bit, and she's gotten on mine. I could see it happening. 03:43 GT: Maybe not, like, full-on sex just yet, though. 03:45 AA: Pfft. Like Acenia would even be interested in you. She has better taste than that. 03:45 GT: Mm, yes, your burns, they are so sick. 03:45 GT: If you're so sure, howsabout I go and flirt with her right now? 03:45 GT: We could place bets and everything. 03:47 AA: I'm not even sure what I would wager. Or what you could offer me. 03:48 AA: Unless you wished to swear fealty to me as my vassal if you lose. But I could not offer a similar price in return, so it's not a fair wager. 03:49 GT: I dunno, I like the sound of fealty. Especially from you. 03:49 GT: The irony would be delicious. 03:49 AA: It won't happen. 03:49 AA: I refuse to make that wager. 03:49 GT: Why, afraid you'll lose? 03:50 AA: It has nothing to do with fear. I am a prince. My first duty is to my people. I cannot wager away their best interests by offering myself as a vassal to another. 03:50 AA: Whereas if you became my vassal, if anything you would be gaining MORE status than you have right now. 03:51 GT: Excuuuuuse you. 03:51 AA: Regardless, your mother would probably object. 03:51 GT: I am the daughter of the Last Archivist of Arena, and progenitor of the Twink race. 03:52 AA: Progenitor? 03:52 GT: I could have you killed with a word. 03:53 GT: ((one moment, i may have incorrectly synonymed)) 03:53 AA: (( Progeny, perhaps )) 03:53 GT: ((i have indeed incorrectly synonymed)) 03:53 AA: (( Scion )) 03:53 AA: (( Wormbaby )) 03:53 GT: ((there we go)) 03:53 GT: ((let me just)) 03:54 GT: I am the daughter of the Last Archivist of Arena, and scion of the Twink race. 03:54 GT: I could have you killed with a word. 03:54 AA: Consider me duly frightened, human librarian Lily Mavico. 03:55 AA: Let us stop with the pissing contest though and talk about wagers we are actually willing to make. 03:55 GT: I already said mine. 03:55 AA: Then I guess we have nothing more to discuss. 03:56 AA: It is too bad, too, because I'm sure losing a bet would have really "put me in my place." 03:56 GT: Oh for God's SAKE, Merrow. 03:57 GT: If you're not willing to swear fealty, then what the hell ARE you willing to offer? 03:58 AA: As I said, I'm not sure I HAVE anything to offer. I've given you all the confidential information I have. I have no secrets left to tell, other than personal matters that are of no interest to you. 03:58 GT: Personal matters, eh? 03:58 AA: Like you don't already know enough of my personal secrets. 03:58 AA: With your silly "fetish" questionnaire. 03:59 GT: Oh, pshh. I know EVERYONE'S fetishes. That's chump change. 04:01 GT: Y'know, if you're really stretched for ideas, you could always give me a hornjob. Though I guess if I win, Acenia'd already be taking care of that particular request. 83 04:02 GT: We could even put whipped cream on the tips. 04:02 AA: I can see Libby's word with you hasn't convinced you to not speak that way to royalty. 04:04 GT: Hey, the guide said we should treat you guys just like the rest of us commoners. 04:04 AA: Ughh. 04:04 AA: I knew that was a mistake. 04:06 GT: Tell you what. 04:06 GT: If you win, I swear fealty to you. 04:06 GT: If I win... 04:06 GT: You owe me a favor. 04:06 AA: A "favor?" 04:06 GT: One single favor, of any magnitude. 04:07 GT: Once I name the favor, you cannot refuse to do it. 04:07 GT: Even if I tell you to kill Acenia or something like that. 04:07 GT: You HAVE to do it. 04:07 AA: No deal then. 04:07 GT: I'm not ACTUALLY gonna tell you to kill Acenia. 04:07 GT: What if I even the bargain? If you win, I owe you a favor. 04:07 AA: I would agree to a favor of any magnitude if you agreed that it could not include betrying my duties to Acenia or to my people. 04:08 AA: *betraying 04:08 GT: 'Your people' includes half the players. 04:08 GT: So no. 04:08 GT: I'll agree to the Acenia thing, though. 04:08 AA: I cannot betray my people over a wager. We've already discussed this. 04:09 GT: Even if it was necessary to our survival? 04:09 AA: That would not be betraying them. 04:10 AA: In fact, it would be betraying them NOT to do something, if they need it to survive. Even if it hurts them. 04:11 GT: There is a bomb, an absolutely HUMONGOUS bomb, that will blow up the entirety of the Incipisphere, killing everyone, if you don't defuse it. To defuse it, you have to press a button. That's it. That's all you have to do. 04:11 GT: If you press it, though, you kill every living troll. 04:11 GT: Even the half-trolls. 04:11 AA: ...so in this scenario, in either outcome, all those with troll blood are dead either way? 04:12 GT: Oh no, they're in an airlock. Don't press the button, they're the only ones that live. Everyone else will die though, and you'll have no hope of winning the game. 04:12 GT: But hey, at least you won't have betrayed your people, right? 04:13 AA: Yes. My duty is to my people. 04:13 GT: So you wouldn't press the button. 04:14 AA: Not unless I can find a way to do so that would not kill all the trolls. 04:14 GT: And you have the gall to call me a monster. 04:15 GT: Sure, that's great, you saved the trolls. Your race can live on. In that one single airlock. Forever. Nothing but void outside. 04:15 AA: Call me what you will, Lily. I owe nothing to the rest of the universe. I do not wish them harm, and in fact I wish them well. But of course I put the people to whom I do owe something first. 04:15 GT: You'd all starve to death eventually anyways, so your noble act would have been for naught. 04:15 AA: Well then in that case my earlier statement about trolls not surviving either way is true. 04:16 AA: If there is no hope for survival for the trolls physically, then maximizing the survival of our culture, through the survival of the others, would be the priority. 04:17 GT: And how do you think the other trolls would treat you before you all died? You just killed off half the team, and all the worlds. You killed their friends, their matesprits, and doomed all of you to a slow, cold, death. 04:17 GT: They'd probably wish you'd let them die after a while. 04:18 AA: You don't understand duty, Mavico. I don't have the luxury of absolute freedom the way you do. 04:18 AA: I have obligations. Regardless of my personal feelings, I must uphold those obligations. 04:19 GT: You think I have freedom? 04:19 GT: YOU THINK I HAVE FREEDOM? 04:19 AA: What responsibilities do you have, Mavico? 04:19 AA: You have to obey your mother, but at the moment we all seem to be in the same boat. 04:20 GT: Oh, I dunno, uphold the values of the Twink race by being a good little puppet and breeding with the first viable male that comes along? 04:21 AA: And what, exactly, obligates you to do those things? 04:21 AA: Will your body wither and die if you don't? 04:21 AA: Will your mother kill you? 04:21 GT: Probably, yes. 04:21 AA: Well, she'll probably kill all of us if we disobey her too. 04:22 GT: My heart weeps, really. 04:22 AA: I'm not asking for your sympathy, Mavico. 04:22 GT: And I'm not giving it. 04:22 AA: I am merely explaining the reality. You are being pulled by a single actor, who is pulling all of us, and who grants none of us any more freedoms than you've been granted. 04:23 AA: Others among us are pulled by other actors as well. 04:23 GT: At least she sees you as PEOPLE! 04:23 AA: No she doesn't. 04:24 GT: Yeah, she does. She wouldn't be spewing nearly as much vitriol if she didn't. 04:25 GT: Me? I've been a tool. I always have been. Keep your identity secret, you're valuable goods, except wait, if you don't survive forced genetic mutation you probably weren't meant to live in the first place. Them's the breaks! It's not like you don't have a replacement waiting in the wings already! 04:26 AA: At least she sees you as valuable. 04:26 AA: You and Acenia are the only players among us she sees as having any value whatsoever as people, and even Acenia she seems to only value begrudgingly. 04:27 AA: She would be completely unfazed if the rest of us died horribly. 04:28 AA: Say what you will about my devotion to the trolls, but at least I would feel BAD about consiging others to death for the sake of my race. 04:28 AA: *consigning 04:29 GT: Yeah, she's a fucking dick! You're absolutely right! Golly gee, imagine what it must be like being her DAUGHTER. 04:30 GT: I have to be perfect in every single goddamn way, or else I'm too unpredictable. An unplanned variable in her vast network of data. 04:31 AA: Well now obviously she has a reasonably high tolerance for imperfection from you, Mavico. 04:31 GT: Fuck off, NIADIS. 04:32 AA: This argument is unecessary. Clearly neither of us is in a good position. 04:33 AA: Why not just make the wager a more traditional one? Boondollar to boondollar. 04:33 AA: 100 Boondollars says you will not succeed in pursuing Acenia black. 04:34 GT: No, you know what? 04:34 GT: Fuck this. 04:34 GT: Fuck this stupid wager. 04:34 GT: Fuck YOU, Merrow Niadis. 04:35 AA: I was only even agreeing to make the wager as a favor to you, Lily. 04:35 AA: If I had lost you would technically be fulfilling your agreement with your mother. 04:35 GT: SHUT UP. 04:35 GT: SHUT UP, YOU STUPID, ARROGANT *PONCE*. 04:36 AA: Very well then. I have a primer to work on anyway. 04:36 GT: I WILL FUCKING ***CONSUME*** YOU. 04:36 AA: Good day, Mavico. 04:37 GT: DO YOU HEAR ME YOU HEINOUS UNDULATING ASSHOLE I WILL *EAT YOU ALIVE* 04:37 AA: This is quite sweet Mavico, but I already said I'm no longer interested in your caliginous quadrant. 04:37 GT: DNEWOBH HGIEJFGIORGHIRGJEWLFJWFIWJVIWEBHLEBV /EF[04:38 GT: DIE DIE DIEDIEEDIEDIEDIE GO TO HELL AND BURN THERE I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH 04:39 AA: All right then. Have fun with that. 04:39 GT: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH -- galliardTartarologist GT gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 04:39 --